Project Sword
by DARX26
Summary: Harry Potter gets sent to the Avengers Universe following three spells and a portkey. Ends up as a child in the hands of HYDRA. Trained to be an Assassin. Takes place in Captain America: The Winter Soldier timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Marvel Universe.**

It had been several years since Voldemort had been defeated, the wizarding world had moved on. Yet it still looked to Harry to solve all of their problems. Now, understandably, Harry was an auror, but he was still low on the totem pole in terms of experience and even skill. Hell, Voldemort was only defeated due to the machinations of the consummate manipulator, Albus Dumbledore. He was better than most, and wielded more magical power than any left within the British Isles, but, this didn't mean he was invincible. He had lost plenty of duels in training at the Auror Academy and even been bested by a criminal or two. All of this was ignored, and people seemed to dismiss the proper response methods in place to deal with threats and were more than happy to place all of the responsibility on his shoulders. Him, a single, relatively young auror of 22. To him, it was asinine how the people of British Magical Community lost all rational thought and common sense when it came to him. It was this inability for the wizards to stand on their own two feet that left them so susceptible to Dark Lords and corruption, always resting all of their hopes and dreams on the shoulders of the powerful few, perhaps this is what turned Dumbledore into the callous man that he was, over 50 years of dealing with the sheeple of the wizarding world would make it difficult to truly value the lives of individuals. Still, he wondered why it seemed that magic removed the concepts of rational thought, self-sufficiency, and hard work. Perhaps it was the ease that magic accomplished most daily tasks, many wizards and witches developed an aversion to hard work in all facets of their lives. It was thoughts like these along with the constant hounding of Ginny that finally forced Harry to flee the wizarding world for the mundane world. It had been a wake-up call to realize how ill-prepared he was for such a step. While better than most, due to his background and his experiences traveling the country while searching for the Horcruxes, he still found himself drastically unprepared for the rapid change in the mundane world, as it seemed that while the wizarding world progressed at a snail's pace, the mundane world jumped ahead by leaps and bounds. An example being the rapid advancement in cellular phone technology. It was a culture shock, but one that he was able to move past. What was of a slight bit more concern though, was the fact that Hogwarts left him drastically underprepared for living in the mundane world as it didn't provide one with degree usable in the mundane world and wouldn't allow one to jump straight to college. Thankfully, he was able to find a means to make up for educational deficiencies through a bit of studying and taking an exam that gave him an equivalent to a high school degree.

This started a new chapter of his life as he rediscovered the joy of living and learning. He had applied to a school in Germany after learning the language and taking the necessary exams to get accepted. Germany was wonderful in his honest opinion, good food, drink, and beautiful women. While enrolled in Uni, he decided to do a semester in Japan which was completely different to anything that he had experienced before, but it was worth it as he came to realize that he truly enjoyed learning about different cultures and languages. As a result, he ended up majoring in International Relations and aligning himself with the more liberal theories of IR, having learned how much harm the belief in Realism, particularly its application, could cause.

Throughout this time he practised his silent and wandless magic while studying martial arts and the use of weapons. Unfortunately, everything good in his life must be ruined, as declared by fate. A week after finishing uni, he was assaulted by British Aurors who had been ordered to bring him back to the isles so the people could feel safe and the politicians could use him to further their agendas. The truly bad part was the fact that he had an emergency portkey which would take him to safety should he be attacked. This portkey was hit by three different spells triggering it in a way it shouldn't work. Harry was sent hurtling through space and time feeling as if his body was in constant flux. He could tell his magic was attempting to alleviate his pain and keep him alive, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough. It felt as if he was being constantly taken apart and rebuilt at a cellular level. Suddenly, he came crashing down into the ground outside of a military base that looked to be a Nazi base, but slightly different. As he tried to get up, he felt off balance and weak. This was annoying after all of the physical training and martial arts study. He hated the loss of muscle memory and, if he was right in his guess, all of his muscle tone and strength. Harry was able to stumble forward a few steps before he heard the sound of a military regiment drilling somewhere up ahead. He wasn't sure, but it sounded German, this was solidified by the words he was able to make out through the opening of the door.

"Heil Hydra!" Followed by a chorus of responses.

"Hydra! Hydra! Hydra!"

This brought up a few questions in his mind as it sounded similar to Heil Hitler, but he had never heard of a Hydra person or organization in Germany. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to ponder this line of thought as his body failed him and succumbed to the pain and exhaustion it was feeling.

His collapse brought the attention of some of the non-military personnel to the room that he was in. The sound of leather boots could be heard as several people and their guards made their way into the room. What they saw surprised them as their was a green rip in the air 6 feet behind what appeared to be a young child, first estimates would place him at age 5. The child was wearing the remnants of clothes that looked far too large on his body.

Quickly, one of the doctors made his way over to the child and started to diagnose his condition.

"The child's body seems to have undergone a massive strain, perhaps from wherever that rip came from. At the same time, he seems to be healthy for a child of his age, just exhausted."

"Very well, Arzt Wagner, do a thorough analysis of the child. I shall have others look over this rip and see whether it presents a risk to us and if it can be weaponized as a delivery system.

Arzt Wagner had one of the soldiers carry the child over to his offices where he studied the limits of the human body and what enhancements would be possible without unreasonable risk or side effects. As soon as the child was placed upon the bed, he had him strapped to the bed and pumped full of sedatives to ensure his cooperation and as a precaution in case this boy was a weapon sent by the Americans or some of the other Allied Forces.

Quickly, he came to realize that the child was a treasure trove of untapped resources for the advancement of his studies and the betterment of Hydra's goals. He seemed to possess an energy source in his body which traveled through a secondary nervous system that was on top of the original. He theorized that this energy could have been the cause of the transport to their base, and potentially would be capable of doing much more than just that. The child's muscles, while small, seemed much more efficient than the standard muscles, and were all converted into pink muscle tissue, the type that allows the best combination of explosive action, and long-term action. The boy seemed to adapt to the presence of sedatives in his body rather quickly and as a result, he had to be constantly cycled through different ones so that he didn't build up an immunity to them and awaken. It was not time for that yet. Arzt Wagner wondered whether the scientists studying the rip in space had made any progress, perhaps it he shared his knowledge of the energy source… no, for now he would keep that to himself.

While this was occurring, the scientists had just finished their studies of the rip and turned in all of their theories and data, which wasn't much.

"Commander, from the data we have collected, we have been able to theorize that the boy did not appear here intentionally, so we do not need to worry about the Allied Forces using this as a method to attack us. Unfortunately, the only data we were able to collect was the expenditure of massive amounts of energy of an unknown nature, the presence of antimatter, and a high gravitational field at the rip. Two hours after we began studying it, the rip had finished closing up, and none of our technology is able to detect any difference between the area where the rip occurred and any other area in the base."

"Very well, it was to be expected that not much could be discovered from this phenomenon, perhaps Arzt Wagner will provide more useful data."

It was after two weeks of intensive study that Arzt Wagner felt confident enough in his findings to bring them to the Commander.

"Sir, I have finished the initial studies of the child, further studies are not possible without causing harm to the test subject. I am loathe to do such a thing at the moment because of my belief that he offers a greater benefit alive, and tempered into a weapon of Hydra, then he does as a cadaver, useful only for studies of a dubious nature which may not provide any tangible results."

"I understand and applaud your discretion, Arzt. At the same time, I find myself intrigued with the child, what makes you think he would be a valuable addition to the cause?"

"He is as close to the ideal of Aryan perfection as we could find, barring his unfortunate hair and eye color. He possess only pink muscle tissue, a higher IQ, exemplary reaction times, more efficient muscles, stronger skeletal structure, faster than average healing, and a secondary nervous system that seems to serve as a pathway for an energy source that seems to have the ability to bend the laws of physics. It is this energy which I believe transported the child here. Even if that is all that it is capable of, think of the potential if it could be harnessed. The possibility to insert him behind enemy lines with ease, he would make the perfect assassin."

"Yes, Baron von Strucker will be most pleased. Begin the procedures to wipe his memories, I want his genetics analyzed, see what can be copied. Once we understand this child, we can begin his training and alteration. The Americans may have their shield, but we will have our sword. It shall be tempered in fire and will cut true. With this and the Winter Soldier we will reign for a thousand years."

Several weeks into the conditioning of Project Sword, Arzt Wagner was executed for having been too lenient on the child, it seemed that he had become emotionally attached to the child. Arnim Zola was brought in to further the child's development and establish a training schedule for the child.

"Wonderful, he doesn't possess the raw strength of the Winter Soldier, at least not yet. Still, I foresee him being the superior assassin when all is said and done."

Shortly after the training started, Captain America laid waste to Hydra and Project Sword was deemed to be of a lesser importance than the Winter Soldier. He was placed in Cryofreeze with all of his files being destroyed. By the time that he would be discovered, the Cold War would be over and Hydra long gone. Those who discovered him, strangely enough had knowledge of what he was, and would begin the long and arduous process of training him into their weapon once more.

**1996 - Germany**

"Mr. Pierce, the Sword has been found. He is in a block of ice, but we can bring him back. How should we proceed."

"Thaw him out slowly, send him to the Soldier, he needs to learn from the best. Begin his training by making him aware of the world. I will have a code name and identity drawn up for him so that we can utilize him in a more open manner. We will have to treat him differently from the Soldier, he will need to keep his memory and his identity. While the soldier will be like a hammer, he shall be like a rapier."

So, the training continued over the next few years, in the civilian world, he was known as Hadrian Pierce, the adopted son of Alexander Pierce. He seemed to excel at academics and meshed well with the rest of Pierce's family. Behind the scenes was another story as he underwent inhumane training to make the most of his superior body, enhanced further by a bastardized version of the serum used by Captain America. By most, he was accepted easily as the adopted son of Alexander, but, some seemed to distrust him intrinsically, such as Nicholas Fury. He wasn't sure why this was as he made sure to hide the tells of having been trained as an assassin.

In 2009, he entered University at Georgetown. While there, he went through ROTC, graduating with honors and a position of an officer in the United States Army. Shortly after basic, he was transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a result of a favor owed to Alexander Pierce by Nicholas Fury.

He was successful in his missions but was never given any missions of higher importance due to some unstated reason. To many of his comrades, this was something that they couldn't understand. For him, this wasn't an issue though, he stated that he was still young and this was to be expected, he had to rise up the ranks like everyone else. Just because of his father, he wasn't entitled to anything. Two agents who kept a close eye on him were Hawk Eye and Black Widow, though, if he could, he stayed away from them. Something told him that they were dangerous to his cover, one that he was becoming more and more hesitant to keep as he grew older. As a child, it was one thing, but now. It just seemed wrong, this seemed to tie into some strange dreams that he had been having about a shorter, skinnier version of himself, he wasn't sure what they were, as they occurred in the same years as he was undergoing training by Hydra. Beyond that, he felt a certain kinship for the Avengers, as if he identified with them, perhaps it was a bleed over from the dreams. One thing of note from the dreams was the use of the energy he had been training in. Before the dreams he had made no progress, but, after he had begun to apply some of the methods used and was able to start doing basic things like making objects levitate and change from one form to another. It was this started to solidify the thought in his mind that he may have lived another life. Though he is not sure how this resulted in him having a second childhood. Perhaps a later dream would answer this. He did know that his name used to be Harry James Potter, though he would keep his current name as it would be difficult to explain how he knew his former identity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided that I would attempt to showcase my writing style now that the intro is up and people seem favorable to the concept. Haven't received too many comments so can't really say what the feeling will be towards this. One thing that I am trying to avoid is having this be a copy of Captain America: Winter Soldier, so I may have Harry doing a mission or two while thinking about his role, maybe have a final memory of his former life play, and then switch to the big reveal at the end of the movie.**

As Hadrian sipped on a dark roast coffee, a half-eaten breakfast sandwich languishing on a napkin, he couldn't help but ruminate over the past year working as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. It was an interesting dichotomy and moral conundrum. One, the world's defender while the other is the aspiring ruler. Both work to ensure safety in a way. The difference is the means used. S.H.I.E.L.D. has the capacity to exert large amounts of pressure on its enemies without the use of force, but if all else fails, the capability to effectively project its power remains. Hydra, working behind the scenes as it had inserted itself within S.H.I.E.L.D. unseen like a serpent. It's Modus Operandi was the use of force, the concept of Hard Power, to achieve their goals. Their aim, peace through fear, a false peace, one that would inevitably lead to further bloodshed, even if it was achieved. Not a peace that he would wish to live in. Unfortunately, their was not much that he could do, he had watchers on hand constantly, along with electronics hardwired into him to track and incapacitate him. If he should somehow escape, they would send the Soldier after him, and while he possessed the means to beat him and was at a similar level of skill, Hadrian was hesitant to go all out against the Soldier as he perceived him as an innocent in all of this. Plus, the guy was just scary in a fight, that arm hurts when it hits you. Still, he had decided that it was only a matter of time until he made his move to free himself from Hydra and Pierce's control. It was simply a matter of timing.

Distracted with his thoughts, he didn't notice the presence of the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov until she was sitting down at his table. Damn, he had to learn to pay better attention. If he did that somewhere less safe than the S.H.I.E.L.D. mess hall he would be a goner. It seemed that Natasha knew what he was thinking as she was just smirking at him.

"What's got you all out of sorts this morning, Raven?"

"Cute, a nickname based off my hair, at least you didn't go for the cliche ones about my eyes. May have had to kill you if you did that."

"As if you could, you're still a wet behind the ears rookie in my book."

"Hmm, is that why you left so early this morning? I'm good enough for a quick lay, but your reputation couldn't take being with someone as young as me. People would think you're trying to suck up to my father by sucking me off." All of this was said with a cheeky grin on his face, unfortunately, Natasha had a quick response to that.

"Nah, I had an itch to scratch after that underwhelming performance and had to go find a real man to deal with it."

"Really, that's not what you were saying at three in the morning, what was it you were saying? "Yeah, right there, keep fucking that ass, yeah, right there. Ughhh!""

"Maybe in your dreams, little bird."

There was the sound of a throat being cleared behind them. Looking to where the noise was coming from, it was easy to find the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury standing their in his iconic black trench-coat and eye patch.

"Children, if you are done with your juvenile discussion about coitus, I would appreciate it if you proceeded to your assignments. Natasha, I need you to go acquire Captain Rogers for the assignment. Pierce, how has your father been? I haven't had the opportunity to speak to him recently."

"He's been doing well, sir. Busy dealing with the Country Representatives that preside over us. He has said that you should stop by his office or the house soon, it has been too long according to him." As he said this, Hadrian couldn't help but to look back over at Natasha as she walked off with a sway in her hips.

"Eyes front, kid. Tell him I'll stop by when I can. I do have an assignment for you, reports state that their is a deal going down in Belarus for the transfer of weapons grade plutonium. The deal isn't for two months, so I want you to go and integrate yourself into the group that is purchasing the plutonium. Do not allow them to get their hands on that, if their is anyone of importance, bring them in, otherwise, leave no survivors. The data has been sent to your office. Memorize it and destroy any trace, after that, proceed to Belarus."

"Yes, sir!"

That was another thing that had changed over the past year. Even with my attempts to not interact with Black Widow or Fury, I had built a solid working relationship with the two. With Natasha, it had progressed to the point of flirting and trying to embarrass each other with increasingly sexual stories. Some having weird fetishes thrown in just to creep out our coworkers. It seems that with the change in my mindset over the past year due to my experiences and dreams that the vibe I put off had changed and I was no longer this suspicious character to the two. Hawkeye still disliked me, but I think that could be attributed to the flirting with Nat more than anything.

I spent the rest of the work day familiarizing myself with the deals of the sale, involved parties and my cover. It wouldn't do for me to give myself away due to a lack of knowledge or a slip-up. It seemed that I was to take the place off a college drop-out, about my age who had the stereotypical Slavic face, a buzz-cut, and green eyes. He had worked his way up the ladder by extorting some local businesses, but none of the higher levels had met him, thus, I just needed to make him disappear and take his place. Thankfully, he has no family, so I won't feel bad about eliminating him. He was on a slippery slope anyway.

I got in contact with my adopted father, "Sir, I have been assigned a mission to infiltrate a sale of weapons grade plutonium, the assignment is stipulated to take two months as that is the date for the exchange to go down. Are there any additional orders beyond the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. parameters?"

"No, this coincides with our plans. That plutonium can not reach the intended buyer, make sure that you accomplish the mission. Beyond that, we may send you some work in the future, but there is nothing else of relevance in the region for you to involve yourself in at the moment. Remember your place, Sword, I'd hate to have to wipe my son's memories and turn you into just another blunt tool."

He was always like this, I know that I am not his actual son, and he adopted me because it was convenient for his plans, but you would think after being involved in someone's life for 17 years you would develop some level of care for the person.

**- Time Skip: Two Months-**

The last two months had flown by, in that time I had charted all of the potential escape routes should my plans fall apart, took note of any targets of value, and had started work on eliminating those who were unnecessary. I accomplished this mostly with the use of overpowered stunning charms after the people had gotten all liquored up. I had discovered that doing that in such a scenario will stop the heart and look as if the victim had a heart attack. Beyond that, I played the role of my cover, an Antov Kruschev. One minor annoyance was the fact that he owed money to some of the wrong people, I couldn't just pay it as that would attract attention, but killing them would do the same thing, so I devised a way around that by paying a visit to the group individually one night and garroting them. To draw attention off myself, I gave the leader a Chelsea Smile as that was the hallmark of one of the local gangs.

I did a few hits for Hydra, it still wasn't time to ignore their orders and break free, but I could feel that that time was just around the corner. Unfortunately, I didn't know just how true that was until after my assignment.

Of particular interest to me is the fact that I had finished assimilating the memories of my past life, and I could say for certain, that while he was a better man than me, he was also a dumb-ass. Never taking advantage of the material available to him to learn, allowing himself to be ridiculed and manipulated, even if some of it was necessary. I found out how I had got here and was amazed at what my magic did to keep my alive, rebuilding my body by blowing up my core and transforming it into the secondary nervous system to channel the magic better throughout my body. Apparating was a particularly useful skill I was able to pick up, along with the killing and imperius curse. I know that they are considered unforgivable, but this is a different world and I work as an assassin.

Finally, it was the night that the deal was set to go down. I had rigged the transfer point with ruins that would work to paralyze all present but me. From there it would be a simple matter of doing away with the trash and transferring the plutonium to a safe point so that it could be retrieved and disposed of.

"So, what are we going to do with this boss?"

"I have a scientist who has gotten in contact with me. He needs it as a power source for something that he is building, it is good money."

"That's smart boss, so we buy it, and sell it for more?"

"Close, we take it and then sell it for a lot more."

"Is that so? You were going to doublecross me?" asked a big, beefy Russian guy in an Adidas Jumpsuit holding a Kalashnikov. "Waste them boys!"

I decided that now was a good time to activate the ruins. No need to get blood all over this shirt. That wouldn't do at all. As everyone present seized up, I pulled out a small dagger I always kept on me and ended the lives of these scum, but not before getting the information about the potential buyer from the ;leader's head via some legimency.

After that it was a simple case of delivering the plutonium to a safe base that S.H.I.E.L.D. has set up in Berlin. That is where things went south fast. As soon as turned in the case, I was swarmed by agents and cuffed as I was led to an interrogation room. When I got in there, I found Natasha glaring at me.

"Project Sword, interesting, Hadrian." she said as she threw a brown folder at me with my information from Hydra.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't have much choice. They had me wired up so if I went to one of you, they'd know and I'd be incapacitated."

"Be that as it may, Hydra is over, so is S.H.I.E.L.D. Your loyalties and crimes are still in question so you will be brought to the U.S. for your court marshal.


End file.
